Et s'il fallait le faire
|year = 2009 |position = 8th (Final) |points = 107 (Final) |previous = "Divine" |next = "Allez Ola Olé"}} "Et s'il fallait le faire" (English: And if it had to be done) was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, performed by Patricia Kaas. Due to the country's status as a "Big Four" nation, it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 8th place with 107 points. This was the country's best result since the 2002 Contest in Tallinn. Lyrics French= S’il fallait le faire, j’arrêterais la terre J’éteindrais la lumière, que tu restes endormi S’il fallait pour te plaire t’écouter chaque nuit Quand tu parles d’amour, j’en parlerais aussi Que tu regardes encore dans le fond de mes yeux Que tu y vois encore le plus grand des grands feux Et que ta main se colle sur ma peau, où elle veut Un jour si tu t’envoles, je suivrais, si je peux Et s’il fallait le faire, je repousserais l’hiver À grands coups de printemps et de longs matins clairs S’il fallait pour te plaire, j’arrêterais le temps Que tous tes mots d’hier restent à moi maintenant Que je regarde encore dans le bleu de tes yeux Que tes deux mains encore se perdent dans mes cheveux Je ferai tout plus grand et si c’est trop ou peu J’aurais tort tout le temps, si c’est ça que tu veux Je veux bien tout donner, si seul’ment tu y crois Mon cœur veut bien saigner, si seul’ment tu le vois Jusqu’à n’être plus rien que l’ombre de tes nuits Jusqu’à n’être plus rien qu’une ombre qui te suit Et s’il fallait le faire |-| Translation= If it had to be done, I would stop the earth I would turn off the light so that you would stay asleep If it had to be done to please you, listening to you every night When you speak of love, I would speak of it too So you still look into the depth of my eyes So you still see in there the greatest of great fires And so your hand clings to my skin where it wants to If you run away one day, I would follow if I could And if it had to be done, I would repel the winter With hard blows of springtime and long clear mornings If it had to be done to please you, I would stop time So all your words of yesterday stay with me now So I still look into the blue of your eyes So your two hands still get lost in my hair I will do everything bigger and if it’s too much or too little I would be wrong all the time, if that’s what you want I do want to give everything, if only you believe in it My heart does want to bleed, if only you see it Until being nothing more but the shadow of your nights Until being nothing more but a shadow that follows you And if it had to be done Videos Patricia Kaas - Et S'il Fallait Le Faire (France) LIVE 2009 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Big Four